In the Works
by Scbtheory
Summary: BuffyAngel,AU,High School. Buffy has just moved to Sunnydale. Angel has parental problems. Everything else will be explained in the story, I don't like to give that much away before you even start reading!
1. Default Chapter

I know that this has probably been done before, so read at your own risk. Umm I need a proof reading - idea giving – type person, so if you think that my story is good and could go somewhere great, – I can't even type that with out cracking a smile - just drop me an e-mail if you wanna help.   
  
A guess this is where I say on with the story?

* * *

He sat with his back against the wall outside 'her' bedroom window. It was a nice little spot to sit and watch over the small town that was now her home. A tree blocked the view from the street causing a sense of comfort, knowing that you could see more than could see you. He heard a rustling inside and turned his head away from the setting sun in time to see two small hands laden with two mugs stick themselves out of the window.  
  
"Can you hold these so I can get out?"  
  
He said nothing just got up, grabbed the mugs, and sat back in his spot as she came out onto the roof and sat beside him taking one of the mugs back from him. She studied him for a few moments before resting her eyes on the sun that was slowly slipping under the horizon.  
  
"It's going to be okay you know." She said laying a comforting hand on his knee.  
  
He turned his head to look at her. "Oh yeah, how's that?"  
  
She turned her head back to look at him again. "Well.....I'm always just a phone call away, and we can see each other on weekends and holidays. And look he let you come here, maybe things are starting to change."  
  
"He didn't let me do anything, Buffy, I just came." He solemnly told her.  
  
"Okay.... well he knows you're here." Buffy said meekly "Wait he does know you're here right, you didn't just take off did you? Cause that would really make it worse"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Good. Wait what?" she said now confused.  
  
He smiled at her and replied "Yes he knows I'm here." dropping the smile he added. "Didn't like it much but he knows"  
  
She carefully put down her mug so as to not spill and turned her full attention on him. "You can handle this. You can handle him. Just don't let him get under your skin."  
  
"I can't, the things he says. About me, about you. Soon it's not going to be just words anymore."  
  
"Hey, you're better than he is, stronger."  
  
"So what? Hit him before he hits me?"  
  
"Don't get me wrong the gym has really been working out for you but I didn't mean that and you know it" pointing to his heart she continued "you're stronger here, where it counts the most."  
  
He looked at her for a moment contemplating everything, his dad, her words, and the look in her eyes that told him everything would be alright. He planted a kiss on her forehead.  
  
"Better?" she asked and picked up her mug again.  
  
"Very much so." He reached his arm around her and pulled her close, she rested her head on his shoulder, his head then rested on top of hers. They both turned they're attention back to the sun that was three quarters of the way hidden now. It was almost completely gone before another word was spoken.  
  
"Buffy?" He asked raising his head off hers slightly.  
  
"Hmm?" was her mumbled reply.  
  
"Why are we drinking hot chocolate? It's really hot out here."  
  
"I know, I like the little marshmallows" to resolve matters she added "I put extra in yours." He smiled at her 'Buffy logic' kissed the top of her head, pulled her closer to him, rested his head atop hers once again, and watched the sun finish it's descend. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey all, sorry for the immense delay in the story, I'm aware it's been like 3 years, but I've gotten back to writing. This is a very short chapter, just to see if there is any interest in the story. I guarantee the next chapter will be a real one and come along in less than 3 years, I'm aiming for 2 this time ;P. So let me know what you think. Also I'm kind of flying by the seat of my pants, in regards to where this story is going to eventually end up. I had an outline at one point, but it's since been lost, so give me any ideas you might have for where the story can go. Alright enough chatter from me. Hope you like it, I don't own anything, and on with the story!

* * *

The next morning he woke up with a sense of dread in his stomach. The numbers from Buffy's alarm clock were glaring angrily down at him, realizing how quickly his time here would be over he climb up off the floor and into her bed. 

"Buffy" he whispered to her softly. "Buffy" he tried again, this time accompanied with a gentle shake of her shoulder. This elicited a small sign from her and a shift in her position. A few more shakes and the non-stop repeating of her name finally roused Buffy from her sleep. "Oh hey.. you're up."

"What time is it?" She asked after pulling the duvet over her head.

He glanced at the clock on the bedside table and answered, "um.. 7:30ish"

"and why are we awake?" came the muffled question from the Buffy shaped lump under the blankets.

He pulled to covers down so that he could see her face and gently replied "I have to catch the 11:15 bus back to L.A. and I wanted to spend some time with you."

"do we have to move?" He smiled.

"Not right away, we can take it slow, see how things go before we make any rash decisions" She smiled and took a moment to look over her best friend. He was laying on his side propped up on his elbow looking at her with his big brown eyes. His short brown hair was flattened by sleep with tufts sticking out at various angles, and the way he was positioned on the bed between Buffy and the window with the sun shining brightly behind him it created a halo that made him look like the Angel he was. Buffy's smile grew a little bit bigger as she remembered how they had first met.

* * *

Buffy and her family had just moved into their new house. Buffy's mother was expecting twins and her parents had decided that it was time to leave their big city condo and move into a proper house where their children would have a yard to play in and fresh air to breathe. Buffy being only 4 years old and having spent her entire life in downtown Los Angeles was completely engrossed with the new world that she was entering. With her mother watching cautiously from the front porch, Buffy went about exploring her new universe. This included the tasting of various front yard substances, she was in the midst of figuring out that dirt was not something that you'd want in your mouth when the boy next door came running up her front walk with his mother in tow. He stopped in front of Buffy stuck out his arm and said "why are you eating dirt?" 

"It looks kind of like chocolate, and I like chocolate. Why are you holding your arm that way?"

"I'm holding it for you to shake. It's what my dad does when he meets people."

"kids don't shake hands" The boys mother smiled at the innocence of the conversation as she passed the two 4 year olds and made her way up to the front porch to meet the little girls mother whom was very much pregnant and struggling up get up from her seat.

"oh" He said taking back is hand. "I'm Angel."

"You're not an angel, angels have halos and where white dresses."

"no, my name is Angel." He said sitting down and the ground with Buffy.

" mines Buffy!"

"wow, that's a cool name."

* * *

"What are you smiling at?" Angel asked from his perch on Buffy's bed. 

"Just remembering the day we first met."

Angel laughed, "right, you were eating dirt."

"It was one of my prouder moments." Buffy chuckled and then added, "I'm hungry!" This made Angel laugh even harder.

He was almost in tears when the knock at the door came. Buffy's mother poked her head in the room, "guys breakfast will be ready in a couple minutes, come downstairs."

"Okay we'll be right down."


End file.
